


I Don't Just Sit on Babies

by babyvagabond



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-26 10:42:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9891074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyvagabond/pseuds/babyvagabond
Summary: Michael is Ryan's favorite babysitter





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan walked through the front door and called, “I’m home!” as he placed his keys in their spot. He took off and hung up his jacket, freeing up his hands just in time to kneel down and hold his arms out for a hug as his two kids came running to him, yelling “Daddy!” as they ran. The babysitter, Michael, followed them out of the living room. He leaned against the doorframe and watched them greet their father.

“Hey, how are my two favorite kids?” Ryan grinned. He held them tight and gave them each a kiss on the forehead. He nodded along as they talked over each other, telling Ryan about their own school day. When they were done and had run off to play, Ryan stood and crossed the hall to approach Michael.

“Hey,” he greeted, voice low. “How were they?”

“Perfect angels, as always,” Michael hummed, smiling the same bright smile he always wore when Ryan looked at him.

“I’m glad,” Ryan sighed, relieved, and gestured to the kitchen. “Care for a drink?”

“Depends on the kind of drink,” Michael said, straightening up to follow Ryan.

“Whatever you’d like.”

“I’ll have what you’re having,” Michael said cheekily, not expecting much. To his surprise, Ryan simply nodded and poured two glasses of whiskey.

Michael took the offered glass, staring at Ryan like he’d never seen alcohol before.

“I’ll drive you home,” Ryan promised. Michael’s eyes widened and he bit his lip to keep from grinning, nodding. He hesitated before knocking back the drink. Ryan raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t comment on Michael’s apparent ability to hold his alcohol.

“So, I was thinking…” Ryan said, taking a sip. Michael looked up expectantly from his now empty glass. “You’ve been watching the kids for a while now. How would you feel about a pay raise?”

Oh. Michael hadn’t been expecting that. “A- a pay raise? Well, how- how much?”

“Nothing much. Maybe just five more dollars an hour? It’s not a huge raise, but, well, it’d be better than what you’re making now.”

“No, yeah- yes!” Michael looked away, resisting the urge to cover his face. “I-I really appreciate it.”

“I’m sorry I can’t offer more. You’re a great babysitter and I’d just like to show my appreciation.”

Michael stared down into his empty glass for a few moments before mumbling, “Maybe there is something more you could give me.”

“What do you mean?” Ryan raised an eyebrow, looking at Michael over the edge of his glass as he took a sip.

“You could kiss me.” Michael forced the words to spill out before he could take them and lock them away in the back of his head like he did every other time he thought them.

Ryan looked at Michael and watched him, forcing himself to keep a straight face as he slowly set his glass down. He glanced down at his wedding ring for half a moment before he stepped forward, resting a hand on Michael’s lower back and pulling him close, into a deep kiss. He thought for a moment about backing off, afraid he’d seemed too eager, but then Michael was throwing his arms around Ryan’s shoulders and leaning into the kiss. 

Michael hugged Ryan tightly. He could taste the whiskey and the passion in Ryan’s mouth, and he wondered, briefly, if Ryan could taste the relief in his. Ryan held Michael tighter, pressing his body against Michael’s, unable to get close enough to him. He licked at Michael’s bottom lip and let out the softest of breathy laughs at the taste.

“Don’t laugh at me,” Michael mumbled into Ryan’s mouth.

“‘M not,” Ryan insists. “You taste like whiskey, ‘s all.”

Michael wants to tell Ryan that he does, too, and that it’s his fault anyways for giving him the whiskey, but Ryan’s licking into Michael’s mouth and it’s hard to talk around the older man’s tongue. Ryan holds the kiss for a few more moments before pulling away, resting his forehead against Michael’s and closing his eyes. He was quiet for a moment before whispering, “My wife will be home soon. Any minute now.”

“When you take me home, we can park in the yard and kiss more,” Michael promised.

Ryan grinned and nodded. He heard the jingling of keys and quickly pulled away from Michael, hiding the second glass in the sink. His wife walked in and he tried to talk to her for a few moments, but she mostly ignored him. “I’m gonna run Michael home,” he told her. When she didn’t react, he said, “Claire?” At the sound of her name, she finally ended the call she was on and turned her attention to Ryan. “Can you watch the kids?” Ryan asked. She rolled her eyes but agreed with a short, “sure,” before going to the living room to greet the kids.

“C’mon, let’s go,” Ryan said to Michael, leading him out to the car. Michael sighed as he climbed into the passenger seat of Ryan’s car. He hated that it smelled mostly of his wife, and not of Ryan or himself. 

“Why are you with her?” Michael asked bitterly. “She seems like the type of women to lock her kids in the attic for being too loud.”

“No,” Ryan said, almost too quickly, “she’s good with the kids. She loves them a lot. She’s… Only like that with me.” Ryan hesitates for a moment before continuing. “I don’t want to be with her. We fell out of love years ago, but I don’t want the kids to grow up with separated parents…”

Michael was quiet for a moment while words welled up inside of him. He wants to lock them away, but they slip through his fingers and out his mouth, “She’s cheating on you.” He hates himself a little.

“Yeah. And I’m cheating on her,” Ryan said, and Michael hates himself a little less. 

“You don’t sound surprised.”

“I wasn’t, the first time I caught her. Or the second. But I’m used to it now, I suppose.”

“Is this your first time?”

“What, cheating?” Ryan snorted out a bitter laugh.

“Yeah,” Michael whispered. Ryan nodded, eyes focused intensely on the road. Ryan pulled up to Michael’s house and parked his car in the driveway. He kept his eyes straight ahead, almost afraid to look at Michael.

“You don’t seem nervous.” Michael said.

“Why should I be?”

“It just seems like something to be nervous about,” Michael shrugged.

“Are you nervous?” Ryan finally turned his gaze to Michael, who’d been staring at Ryan. He blushed when they met eyes and he quickly looked down to his lap, shrugging.

“A little bit,” Michael admitted. After a few quiet moments, Michael asked, “Do you want to come inside?” He glanced over at Ryan, who was looking down at the steering wheel and nodding. Michael hesitated just a second before climbing out of the car and walking up to his house. He unlocked the front door and waited for Ryan. 

Ryan followed Michael inside and stood awkwardly by the door. “I… I can’t stay long,” he said quietly. “She’ll expect me home soon.”

“Fuck her,” Michael grumbled.

“The… the kids…”

“Do you still want to kiss me?” Michael asked.

“Absolutely,” Ryan whispered.

“Then just forget about everything and kiss me.”

Ryan bit his lip and hesitated a moment before stepping forward and kissing Michael. Michael wrapped his arms around Ryan’s neck, holding onto him as tightly as he could. “I don’t want you to go,” Michael whispered. Ryan snaked his arms around Michael’s waist and held him just as tightly.

“I don’t want to either.”

“Then don’t.”

“But I have kids to get home to,” Ryan sighed softly.

“They have a mom.”

Ryan swallowed hard and whispered, “I can’t stay the night, but I’ll stay a little while, okay?”

“Will you ever be able to stay?”

“I… I can make plans. But not tonight.”

“Soon?” Michael whispered.

“Soon,” Ryan promised, pulling Michael into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is super short??? i wanted this to be a smut chapter but i dont like writing smut so i kind of just. rushed it??? sorry if its a lil disappointing lol

Ryan takes a long step back and drops onto the couch, causing Michael to stumble forward and trip into Ryan’s lap. Ryan easily catches Michael and pulls him against him. This isn’t enough for Michael, however, and he attempts to climb inside of Ryan.

 

Ryan laughs as Michael squirms in his lap, pressing their chests together. Michael silences Ryan with a heavy kiss and Ryan wraps his arms around Michael’s waist.

 

“Fuck me?” Michael whispers into Ryan’s mouth. Ryan pulls back a tiny bit and bites his lip, thinking. After a moment, he nods slowly and slips a hand into Michael’s pants. 

 

Ryan’s got one finger buried deep in Michael when the boy suddenly moans, “Daddy.”

 

There’s a heavy silence where neither one of them moved before Ryan broke into giggles. “Is that why you babysit?” he teased.

 

“What? No!” Michael squeaked. He seemed like he was going to elaborate but Ryans suddenly got two fingers pressed against his prostate and Michael loses his train of thought. 

 

Before he has a chance to collect his thoughts, he and Ryan are both naked and he’s on his back, Ryan slowly pushing into him. Michael grabs and claws at Ryan’s shoulders, back, and neck. He finally gets a good hold on Ryan’s hair, who grunts and thrusts in further. 

 

Ryan’s barely gotten into a rhythm when Michael’s already long gone, switching back and forth between babbling praise and begging Ryan to go harder, faster, more, more, more.

 

To his credit, Ryan doesn’t miss a beat when Michael cries out, “I love you.” Ryan hadn’t noticed the hand Michael had wrapped around his cock, but he sees it now that Michael is spilling over his tight fist.

 

Speaking of tight, Michael’s muscles tense as he comes and his hole tightens around Ryan. “Michael, ‘m-” Ryan starts, but is interrupted by a surprisingly firm command of, “Come in me.”

 

So Ryan does.

 

He thrusts deep into Michael as he comes, groaning the boy’s name. When he’s done he pulls out slowly, not quite ready to give up the warmth. He ignores the mess and collapses on top of Michael. 

 

“Jeez, kid.” Ryan mumbles. Michael laughs beneath him and wraps his arms around Ryan. 

 

“Stay the night?”

 

Ryan sighs and nuzzles into Michael’s neck. “You know I can’t.”

 

“Yeah, but it doesn’t hurt to ask.”

 

Ryan grunts an agreement and they stay like that for a while, curled up together in a comfortable silence. 

 

“You said you love me.” Ryan whispers, suddenly.

 

Michael sits up, nearly knocking Ryan off the couch. “Oh, no. Did I? Like, for real?” Michael pauses, groaning when Ryan nods. “Oh jeez. I didn’t mean it. I just said it, like, in the moment, y’know? Because you were, like, really fucking me good, and-”

 

Michael is interrupted by a kiss, and when it (reluctantly) breaks, Ryan whispers, “Don’t worry.”


	3. Chapter 3

Ryan called Michael as he got in the car. When Michael picked up, he said, “Hey, baby! I’m on my way. She was watching me pack so I pretty much just have dress clothes.”  
  
“Dress shirts can be sexy,” Michael giggled in reply. “You can wear something of mine, if you want. Or nothing at all.”

“Mm… I’m fine with nothing at all.” Ryan hummed, then added, “Maybe the dress shirts will help with your ‘daddy’ fantasy.”

“Maybe.”

“I’ll see you,” Ryan said. After he hung up, he drove a little faster. He reached Michael’s house in five minutes and grabbed his bag as he texted Michael that he’d arrived. Michael had been waiting outside on the front step. He stood as Ryan walked up the path and held his arms out for a hug.

“Hi, Daddy…” he whispered, as if it was a secret to keep. As if the neighbors wouldn’t hear him screaming it later that night.

Ryan pulled Michael into a long kiss. “Hi princess,” he murmured, wrapping an arm around Michael.

“I’m so happy you’re here,” Michael purred. “I haven’t seen you in a million years,” he added, despite having seen Ryan just an hour ago when Ryan had come home from work and relieved Michael from his babysitting duties. Ryan snorted and rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, a million years ago. C’mon, let’s go inside and cuddle.”

“Clothes off?” Michael asked innocently.

“If that’s what you want,” Ryan replied, pulling Michael inside. He set his bag down beside the door before kissing Michael, removing clothing between kisses broken by gasps for breath. Ryan backed them up and pulled Michael down onto the couch as he got the last of their clothes off.

“Your chest is pretty,” Michael said absently.

Ryan blushed and pulled Michael close, kissing his forehead.

“So pretty,” Michael repeated with a little giggle.

“Hush, silly baby,” Ryan mumbled shyly, burying his face in Michael’s curly hair. He pulled Michael close and held him tightly against his chest. “You smell so good,” he mumbled.

“Better than your wife?”

Ryan rolled his eyes at the hint of jealousy in Michael’s voice, but indulged his boyfriend and nodded. “Yeah… ‘m excited to spend four days with my boy, y’know,” Ryan changed the subject.

“We get to sleep in the same bed! All night long!”

“Is that all you’re excited for?” Ryan teased. “What about spending time with Daddy?”

“It is spending time with Daddy! I’ll be spending time sleeping in Daddy’s arms.”

“You can spend all four days in Daddy’s arms, if that’s what you want,” Ryan whispered, nuzzling Michael’s cheek.

“I do,” Michael said softly.  
  
“Then you can,” Ryan said, smiling.

“Y’know… you’re a good Daddy,” Michael said.

“Thank you, princess,” Ryan hummed.

“And you’re perfect,” Michael sighed.

“So’re you,” Ryan whispered.

“Nuh uh!” Michael covered his face with his hands, giggling softly.

"Yes! You're so perfect! You're like a little porcelain doll, Michael. You have perfect skin and perfect curls and perfect freckles and rosy cheeks and a perfect smile and you're so sweet and loving!"

“I’m not a doll!” Michael insisted. “I’m strong!”

“Oh yeah?” Ryan chuckled.

“And I’m big!”

“You are,” Ryan agreed, pressing a kiss to Michael’s muscular bicep.

“We’re gonna have so much fun this weekend,” Michael sighed dreamily.

“Yes we are, baby doll,” Ryan agreed. Michael shot him a glare and Ryan chuckled in return. “My big, strong baby doll.”

“Are you excited?”

“Mmhm. Are you?”

“Very,” Michael said, nodding. He leaned in and kissed Ryan softly. “Can we have sex now?”

Ryan chuckled and nodded, cupping Michael’s cheeks and pulling him into a longer, more passionate kiss.

Michael broke the kiss as he sat up, rolling his hips so his ass was grinding up against Ryan’s swiftly hardening cock. Ryan’s hands found Michael’s hips, and Ryan pulled Michael down onto his dick.

“Daddy!” Michael gasped, sinking down on Ryan. Ryan grinned as he tugged the boy up, then back down, rolling his own hips up to meet Michael’s. They continued like this, both moaning, until Michael desperately fisted his cock.

“Uhn uh uh,” Ryan tutted, slowing his thrusts down. “No touching.”

Michael’s jaw clenched as he gritted his teeth and he glared at Ryan, but let go of himself. Ryan grinned and quickly rolled them over, kissing Michael as he settled on top of him on the couch. Now with better leverage, Ryan started going hard and fast, slamming into Michael and eliciting a cry of pleasure from the boy with each thrust.

Michael’s hands flew up to Ryan’s back, scratching his shoulders with blunt nails as he tried to find purchase.

“Daddy, please!” Michael whined.

“Please what?” Ryan huffed.

“Make me come,” Michael said.

Ryan grabbed Michael’s hips and pulled him hard onto his cock as he thrusted in, angling his hips to try and find that sweet spot within Michael.

No longer able to grab at Ryan, Michael’s hands flew up above him, grabbing at the arm of the couch. It was only a few seconds before Michael was crying Ryan’s name and shooting his load all over his stomach.

Ryan grunted as Michael tightened around him, and it only took Ryan a couple more thrusts before he followed Michael over, spilling inside of him.

Ryan pulled out slowly before collapsing on top of Michael and kissing at his jaw.

“Good?” Ryan asked breathlessly, between kisses.

Michael nodded and let out a content sigh.

“We’re messy,” Michael said, after a few minutes spent getting their breath back.

“Yeah,” Ryan agreed, wrapping his arms around Michael and rolling over onto his back. Michael let out another sigh and leaned his head on Ryan’s shoulder.

“Let’s take a nap,” Ryan suggested, eyes already drifting shut.

“But we’re messy!” Michael half whined.

“Oh well. Daddy’s tired.”

Michael bit his lip. Whenever Ryan called himself “Daddy,” Michael had the overwhelming urge to do whatever Ryan wanted.

“Alright,” Michael sighed, closing his eyes too. “We’ll take a nap. But we gotta shower when we wake up.”

“We will.”

“Promise?”

“Anything for you, baby.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Michael's hands shook as he dialed Ryan's number. He sat down on his porch, his free arm wrapped around his waist as he waited for Ryan to pick up.

“Hey Michael, what’s up?” Ryan’s voice came through the phone.

“C-can you come over?” Michael whispered into the phone, trying to hold back his tears and keep the fear out of his voice.

Michael heard Ryan swallow and then he said, “Oh, your computer’s acting up? Yeah, I can come by and fix it. Be there in ten?”

Michael let out a little sigh, wishing Ryan would just tell his wife the truth. “Okay,” he said, instead of all the thoughts rushing through his head.

And ten minutes later, Ryan’s car pulled into his driveway. “Michael, what’s wrong, baby?” Ryan asked as he jogged up to the porch. He knelt in front of Michael and pulled him into a tight hug. “Daddy’s here,” he whispered.

“I-I’m pretty sure I missed my period.” Michael whispered.

“Okay. What makes you say that?” Ryan asked calmly, rubbing Michael’s back.

“I-I have irregular periods but I’ve never gone this long without one.” Michael explained.

“Okay,” Ryan repeated, pulling Michael back to look at him. He frowned and thumbed away a tear that had rolled down Michael’s cheek. “Let’s wait another week, and then we’ll take a test, alright?”

“You’re not mad?” Michael asked quietly.

“No, baby, why would I be mad?”

“B-because you’re married!” Michael cried, the dam in his eyes finally breaking.

“I don’t love her,” Ryan soothed, wiping away Michael’s tears. “I love you, baby.” Ryan pulled Michael into a hug. “I’m not mad. If you are pregnant, it’s just as much my fault anyways.”

“You love me…?” Michael whispered, sniffling.

“Yes. I love you, Michael, only you.”

“I love you too.”

They sat in silence on the porch for a while, and eventually Ryan scooped Michael up in his arms and carried him inside. He brought the boy to his room and set him down on the bed.

“Clothes on or off?” Ryan asked.

“For what?”

“For cuddling,” Ryan explained, smiling fondly.

“Mmm… Clothes off.”

Ryan nodded and unbuckled his belt. He paused for a moment, watching Michael rid himself of his t-shirt. Ryan shook his head and shimmied out of his jeans. He pulled off his own shirt as he sat down on the bed, then laid beside Michael, pulling him close.

“Would we keep it?” Michael asked suddenly.

“That’s all up to you, baby. I’m fine with whatever. We can keep it, put it up for adoption, or… Or whatever you want to do. But it’s up to you, okay? You have to decide if you can handle a baby. You’re only nineteen, after all.”

“I babysit your kids, and my neighbor’s seven month old.”

“It’s whatever you want, baby. If you wanna keep it, we will.”

“Promise?” Michael whispered.

Ryan pressed a kiss to the top of Michael’s head. “I promise.”

“If I have your baby, can I move in?”

“I’ll talk to Claire. I’ll have to…” Ryan took a deep breath. “I’ll have to tell her about us.”

“My baby will need it’s daddy,” Michael said softly, a little hesitantly.

“I know. I know, baby. Whatever she says, you’ll move in with me. My other kids need their dad too, and she’s not taking me away from anyone. She’s not ruining my childrens’ lives because she’s selfish.”

Michael smiled and looked up at Ryan.

“What?” Ryan asked, catching sight of Michael’s smile.

“You’re getting all ‘Alpha male’ for me.”

“Yeah, well… You’re my boy, and you might be having my baby. I’m not gonna let Claire ruin that.”

“Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?”

“What?” Ryan asked, playing with Michael’s hair.

Michael pressed a hand to his stomach. “Our baby.”

“Mm…” Ryan nosed at Michael’s neck while he thought. “A girl, I think. You?”

“I want a girl too. A boy would be fine, but I’ve always wanted a daughter.”

“I think you’d be good with a daughter,” Ryan hummed.

“Am I good with yours?”

“You’re good with both of them, love.”

Michael was quiet for a few moments. He tipped his head to the side, giving Ryan access to start pressing kisses to his neck.

“What if I’m not pregnant?”

“Mm? What about it?”

“Could I still move in?”

Ryan let out a soft sigh. “I’ll have to talk to my wife.”

“Yeah,” Michael whispered.

“We’ll see, okay?”

“What would you say to her?”

“That we need a live-in nanny.”

“Oh…”

Ryan, of course, heard the disappointment in Michael’s voice. “Well, what do you want me to say?”

“That you don’t love her and she needs to get out.”

“What about the kids?” Ryan asked, sitting up.

Michael sat up with him and took Ryan’s hands in his. “It’s not like they’ll never see her again,” Michael said. “Isn’t it just as important for them to grow up in a household where their parents love each other?”

“But they love her so much, Michael… What if they don’t take well to her moving out?”

Michael sighed and said, "It might take them some time, but they'll get used to it. Ryan, I'm worried about them and you. They need to grow up with parents who are in a healthy relationship. If you and Claire stay together, you'll both start to get mean and crabby. You'll hurt them more than you'll help them. My parents tried to stay together 'for the kids' too, and even when I was only six I could tell they didn't love each other anymore!"

Ryan hesitated a long moment, but eventually he nodded and said, “You’re right. I’ll talk to her.”

“I just… Don’t want them growing up unable to sleep at night because they can hear their parents fighting. They’re such good kids, I want better for them.”

“I understand,” Ryan said, pulling Michael into a soft kiss.

“And…” Michael took a deep breath. “If Claire doesn’t move out, I won’t move in.”

“Even if we have a baby…?” Ryan asked softly.

Michael nodded. "I don't wanna live in a house watching you two pretend to like each other. I don't want to have to sleep alone every night knowing you're sleeping down the hall with another woman. I can barely stand being in your house all day; everything smells like her."

Ryan pulled Michael into a tight hug and buried his face in his curls.

“I hate her,” Michael admitted.

“I’m sorry,” Ryan whispered.

"I just want you to be happy. If... If you did still love her, maybe it would be different. Maybe it would be easier for me to stomach you living with her. But she's so awful to you. She rolls her eyes or scoffs every time you speak. She barely listens to you. She's rude to you, she tells you what to do as if she controls you. She undermines your authority with the kids all the time, even if you're the one who's right! I've seen her say they can have dessert before dinner just because you said they can't!"

“Can we talk about something nicer?” Ryan mumbled.

“Okay. Like what?” Michael sighed.

“Like… Like our baby.”

Michael smiled at the thought of their baby. “Alright. I hope it looks like you.”

“Oh, but it’d be so lovely with your curls and freckles.”

“Mm… No, you’re right. I hope it looks like me.” Michael said, grinning.

Ryan laughed and pulled Michael into a kiss.

“Don’t go home tonight,” Michael whispered against Ryan’s lips.

“Okay,” Ryan whispered back. 


	5. Chapter 5

Claire laughed, a fake, smug laugh, as she bragged, "I got another pay raise today. I swear, Aaron must love me or something, he treats me so well. Always making sure I'm in charge and have enough money."

Ryan let out the softest of sighs and looked down into his whiskey glass, wondering if he should pour himself a third.

Michael blew out a puff of air through his nose and put the last of the dishes into the dishwasher. "Well that's because you let him fuck you," he mumbled.

Claire narrowed her eyes at Michael, and set her glass down. She spun Michael around, and slapped him, hard.

"How dare you say-" she cut off with a gasp as suddenly she was off the floor and pressed against the fridge, looking into the eyes of a fuming Ryan.

"How dare you lay a fucking hand on him." he growled, struggling to keep his voice low and quiet so the kids wouldn't hear.

"I'm done with you, Claire. You have berated me and made me feel fucking worthless for years. And I put up with it for the kids. But how fucking dare you even think you're good enough to be near him, and how dare you fucking touch him. I feel sick just looking at you. I want you out of this house by tonight, and the kids will stay here with me, safe, until I can stand to look at you long enough to talk about if the kids can visit you or not." Ryan spat, his voice full of hatred. He let go of Claire and she scoffed.

"I didn't want you anyways." she muttered, but her voice was tinged with fear as she left to pack her things.

Ryan pulled Michael close and gently touched his cheek. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? I'm so sorry, baby," he whispered, tone now filled to the brim with gentle concern and love.

Michael's eyes were filled with tears and he nuzzled into Ryan's shoulder.

"I was so scared she'd do something to hurt the baby. I wasn't even concerned about me, I-I just... She hit me and all I thought was 'she's gonna hit me again and it'll hurt the baby.'" Michael whimpered.

Ryan rubbed Michael's back and kissed the top of his head. "I was scared too. God, I just... I'm so sorry, Michael." he whispered.

"I can't believe you finally cut her out like that," Michael looked up at Ryan, sniffling. "I'm proud of you. A-and I'm happy she hit me, if that's what it took for you to finally leave her."

Ryan shook his head and hugged Michael tightly. "It wasn't worth her hitting you, baby. I was gonna call it off soon anyways, but... when she hit you, I just..." Ryan grit his teeth and a low growl built in his chest as he balled up his fists.

Michael smiled sadly and kissed Ryan softly. "I love you,” he whispered, unballing Ryan’s fists and holding his hands tightly.

“I love you too, Michael,” Ryan whispered back, relaxing a bit at Michael’s touch.

“I can move in now?” Michael asked, trying to get Ryan’s mind off the bad parts of this situation.

“Of course!” Ryan hummed happily, pulling Michael into a tight hug.

Claire walked in and scoffed quietly as she poured herself more wine.

Ryan let out a growl and spun around. "What if you had hurt the baby?"

"He's pregnant? Hm, figures. I knew he was a whore; good boys don't sleep around with all the dads they babysit for."

Ryan grit his teeth before he yelled, "You're one to talk! I've caught you in bed with others more than I can count! I've seen your texts with your boss! You've slept with everyone at the damn company! You can't hide that shit!”

Michael laid a hand on Ryan's shoulder as Alex came in.

Ryan didn't notice Michael's warning, too fueled by anger. He opened his mouth, then stopped when he heard a small voice say, "Daddy...?"

He looked over at Alex, then at Michael. "Can you take care of them, please, so we can talk?" he asked, his voice low and wavering.

Michael nodded and picked up Alex, taking him to another room. "Hey, buddy. Do you wanna talk about what you saw?"

"Daddy was yellin' at Mommy." Alex frowned. "He looked really mad. I've never seen Daddy mad..."

“I know,” Michael said softly. He took a deep breath and touched his cheek. “I said something that made your mommy mad, and she thought it was okay to hit me. Your daddy was just defending me. It’s definitely not okay to raise your voice, even when you’re mad, but sometimes even mommies and daddies have a hard time keeping calm.”

“M-mommy hit you…?”

Michael smiled sadly and smoothed down Alex’s hair. “I know it’s hard to hear, but your mommy has a hard time controlling what she says and does when she’s angry. She’s better about it with you, but sometimes… Sometimes she’s mean to others.”

Alex nodded, as if he already knew. “I hear Mommy yelling on the phone. Sometimes she says bad words,” he explained.

“And that’s not okay, huh?” Michael asked.

Alex shook his head.

Michael let out a soft sigh. “Alex… Your mommy is going to stay away for a little while, while she learns that hitting is bad. I’m gonna stay here to help take care of you and Alice.”

“Is Mommy coming back?”

Michael bit his lip. “I… I don’t know, kiddo. You’ll have to talk to your daddy about that one.”

Alex nodded slowly. “Okay,” he said.

Michael checked the time on his phone and stood up, picking Alex up as he did. “Alright, kiddo, it’s time to get ready for bed.”

Michael took Alex to the bedroom and helped him through his bedtime routine. By the time he was ready to get into bed, things had been somewhat resolved between Ryan and Claire. They both said goodnight to their son, and Claire went to check on their younger child, Alice, before she left.

When Claire was finally gone and the children were asleep, Ryan and Michael retired to Ryan’s room.

“We’ll have to try to explain to Alice,” Michael said, sighing, as he stripped down to his underwear.

“Don’t worry about it right now, okay? Let’s just enjoy this.” Ryan said, climbing into bed.

Michael laid beside Ryan and curled into him, nodding his agreement.

“I’m all yours, now, baby.” Ryan whispered.

“And I’m yours,” Michael whispered back.

The two fell asleep together, finally a family.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the story draws to a close. I'm not 100% happy with it, but it'll do. It's been in progress for far too long and I'm glad I finally banged out the last few chapters.
> 
> Some context to this story: the first chapter is based entirely off a dream I once had. After that, the story is basically a transcription of an rp a friend and I did based off the dream. At the time I started this, the friend and I weren't really talking, so I'd like to thank her for allowing me to use her writing in this. I did ask for permission but I'm not sure she really wanted to say yes at the time, but she did, and now this is here for you all to read.
> 
> I'd also like to acknowledge that some things may feel rushed, or like there's some pieces missing to some parts. This fic originally was set in an au I'm no longer comfortable writing in, and included a kink I'm not sure this fandom is ready for yet. 
> 
> Finally, don't hold your breath for a sequel. We never wrote much more than what's in the story here, and I'm not sure I have it in me to write completely original content for this world. Please, just try to be happy with what you've got here. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, and perhaps take a peek at some of the other things I've written.


End file.
